galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Exchange2.odt
5004, Year Isegrim stood at the bar in the Xchange Cafe , watching through the large windows into the large warehouse, as his men unloaded the last crates of Flicker fish and Fangsnapper meat. The door opened and along with a flurry of snow flakes and a gush of cold wind Leif , the Clan chief of the Elhir stomped in, cleaning his heavy boots over the snow grate. He looked around to see who was there and then he noticed Isegrim. "I see the snow winds also dragged in the steward of the Ragnarsson riches, running errands for the Old Falcon; as the true lord of the boats and men sailing under the falcon banner doing obscure things far away from Nilfeheim shores." Isegrim turned, this right hand dropping to the coiled steel cable whip. "It appears the Elhir star is falling further every season. Not able to defend its meager catch against the Black Clans. Who is this shadow of a real warrior crawling into the presence of real men and barking like a Nubhir pup, hoping to get attention? Nay not a shadow but a mangy creature. I think this pup needs a lashing." Vémundr, the manager of the Xchange cafe came from behind the bar, holding a massive club. "You all know the rules. There will be no fighting on Xchange property, this is Union ground. Unless you want to find yourselves before a Union Judge, you behave." Elhir snorted. "You are a Viking, you should not hide behind Union laws and Off world judges." Vémundr who was the only man in the room clean shaven, grinned cold. "I am also the second son of a Freeman. I have no allegiance to any clan. I am by birth denied all those lofty warrior privileges. You are welcome to take your business elsewhere, Mister Elhir. To me you are just a customer and nothing else. Customer rights can be revoked." Isegrim turned his back to look outside the window once again. "He is Elhir, they only risk insults when they know they can hide behind off world rules. Now come Leif speak thy challenge if you dare and we will go where no Off world laws interfere." "What good would a challenge be against a steward. I deal with Chiefs alone." Gunnar Peerson another clan chief sitting at a table nursing a tankard of warmed ale said. "Perhaps envy speaks, as Leif misses the strong arms of Olafson fishers aboard his boats, casting nets and harpoons is one thing. Casting axes and swing the sword against the boarders of the crew of a black clan boat is quite a different thing. I don't recall an Elhir boat returning raided while mighty Volund had to hire on thy boats." Isegrim laughed. "Indeed, the masked devils of the Black Clan fear the red banner and do not come near a boat sailing under the wolf heads.” Elhir clenched his fists. "Instead of squabbling, all Clans of the West should put every able man aboard a vessel and find the lair of the Black Clan. We all know under their black guise are the banners of Eastern Clans." A Clan chief known as Sørensen the Silent and lord of the Holmquist clan, grunted. "The Black Clan sails against the boats of the Eastern Clans as well. It is the old feuds between the clans of West and East, that keeps the Black Clan safe and active." Everyone turned to Sørensen, as this was more than he had ever said, as far as anyone present knew. Isegrim quaffed the last swallow of his tankard, swiped his Credit Strip across the bar, then went to the door and took his Fangsnapper coat from a hook at the wall. "Real Vikings would not come to a tavern to lament their losses, but sail to find revenge!" With these words and an evil grin he stomped out and crossed the Duro-crete floor that stretched from one end to the other of this roofed area. The Xchange was the largest building outside the space port complex. It was 600 meters long and 200 meters wide. It was completely open to the west side where it faced the wharf. A wide ramp led to the water, or right now to the ocean ice. A conveyor system in the ramp could pull entire Tyranno's onto the trade floor and another one was designed to carry the boxes of fish and what other trade items were delivered. The building being open to one side was as cold as the rest of Nilfeheim and he cursed as he fumbled with his wolf shaped cold mask as it did not snap into place right away. Finally he managed to attach the mask secure to the fur lined hood of his fang snapper coat and reached the trading floor. Yellow squares were painted on the Duro-Crete floor and whatever was to be sold had to be stacked inside one such square area so it could be evaluated and scanned. Mr. Amundsen, the Xchange business manager stood next to his men. Greifen, Reinhold and three more of Isegrim's men laughed heartily as a little figure thickly wrapped in a Nubhir fur anorak struggled with a Blue Finner, almost as big as the child.. Isegrim had taken his son for his first ice fishing trip. Reinhold as grim and ruff as a Neo Viking could be; well known for his usually brooding and cold demeanor , watched with a broad smile at little Eric and said. "Lord Isegrim, your son decided to bring his own catch. Aye he is a scion worthy of thy loin. Behold his efforts. He is strong already." Greifen agreed. "It won't be long and little Eric will throw the harpoon. There is no doubt he will surpass the skills of the finest harpooner." Isegrim felt fatherly pride and said. "Then Mr. Amundsen, go tally my sons catch first." The Xchange manager knelt before the toddler and said. "This is a mighty fine fish you got there. I think it will serve me as dinner. Will you accept two Nilfeheim Silvers?" Two Nilfeheim silvers were actually two full weight Iridium coins and for a fish like that it was steep offer. The little boy took the coins in exchange for the fish and then held out the silvery coins to Isegrim. "For father." Isegrim took the coins and swallowed. "You my son are the pride of my life." The rest of the business was conducted. The offered wares were presented via GalNet on the Xchange net and seafood buyers all across the Union could make offers for the catch after they had inspected the wares via sensors and scanners built in the robots. One of the robot snarled. " Tyson Seafood has offered 12,500 credits for the wares offered, do you accept?" Isegrim did and he watched as the robots stacked the crates on a conveyor that took them to a stasis freezer. The monthly scheduled freighter would then take it and the rest of the local product to where ever the buyer was. While his men received a load of empty crates and took them to the boat, the Xchange manager went to his office to get the print out and the money. While almost every business on Nilfeheim took Union Credits, it was tradition to pay Freemen and Low men with physical money. For this, the Xchange always paid a part in Iridium coins. Little Eric stood there and watched with awe the working robots and the conveyors. Isegrim was startled as a female voice said. "So this is the little bastard? It seems you have completely forgotten about me." He turned to a woman wearing a red hooded anorak and a white fur Nubhir wolf face mask. It could have been anyone, but the almost sickening sweet perfume and the voice could only belong to Gretel. The cold air seemed to intensify the scent and only for a brief moment he wondered why he was so attracted to her, even now as anyone, even ugly Harkun could have been behind that mask. "Yes this is my son. Watch your mouth, he is no bastard but my first born." She came closer and touched his arm. "I am your first love and I am your only love. I carry you a son. Now get rid of that child. A simple push and he falls into the shock freezers." "And loose all? If he dies before Erik Gustav, I am back casting nets from the decks of Elhir boats." While a voice in him still asked questions as why he was taking strongly to this woman, his resistance melted away and the old love and lust he had always felt for that wench was back and became stronger by the minute. He had barely registered the almost pain free needle prick sensation under all the fur and leather padding of his arm, just where Gretel's hand rested. He could only see her eyes as she said with a muffled voice. "Then let us make sure he lives, I intend to live in luxury. Now what about his mother?" Just then the manager returned with a robot carrying a clear plastic bag with Iridium coins. The manager noticed little Eric being to close to the conveyors. "Be careful with your son, . This is not a safe place for a child to be so close to the shock freezer shaft. " Gretel said. "Be silent! No one asked your advice, and give me that money!" A small crowd of men, several of them also Clan chiefs came from the open front side of the Xchange building and approached Isegrim. In the center of the approaching crowd was Simir the Clan chief of the Aalberts. The Aalberts were one of the few stout Olafson allies who had never turned their backs and even sent food and oil during last Longnight. Among the men were two white dressed Elders. Simir was now within speaking distance and said. "T'is is what we need in this hour, the strong arm and legendary bravery of a true Olafson." Isegrim felt nine foot tall as he heard this praise and saw the nodding heads of other chiefs. "Speak then, Simir of the Aaberts. Your clan never turned and your warriors have fought many battles shoulder to shoulder with our men." "Two of my boats were attacked by the Black Clan. They murdered men of my crew and slain my own son, Idmund. I am tired of these Eastern Clans masking as pirates, murdering, looting and stealing. Let us sail to find their lair and end their miserable lives." Isegrim's tall feeling left him as fast as it had come. He was only Olafson by stature and strength, Isegrim preferred fights and conflicts he could control and not go against opponents who might be just as strong and not impressed that he was an Olafson. Gretel's drugs that enhanced his emotions also enhanced his cowardly streak but he could hardly say no, not to Simir and not before all the others. The Elders could declare him a níðingr, a coward. There was nothing worse on Nilfeheim than to be declared a coward. He would loose his Clan Chief title, the right to walk among men. Such cowards never lasted long, not that there were many in the entire history of Nilfeheim. Gretel still standing next to him said. "He has no time, to go on some foolish quest." The loud arguing crowd of men fell instantly silent. After a small eternity an Elder spoke. "Does a woman speak for the Clan Chief of the Olafsons? Is she doing business for you at the XChange?" The XChange manager said. "She speaks and gives orders and demands the money." Isegrim lost all color and kicked Gretel, her drugs could not keep him under her spell with such strong feelings raging in his mind. "She is but a servant, ill and disturbed in the mind. Pay no attention to her." To Gretel he whispered. "Whatever spell you have over me, prevents me from killing you right now. Now leave!" That the men did not believe him was evident in their sneers and they eyed him with contempt. Simir said aloud. "Will you join us in this quest or not?" Isegrim pointed at Eric who was still there standing by the conveyors a few meters away. "The prospect of glorious battle is all an Olafson needs and coming to the aide of a valued friend is the highest call, but I am here with my first born and..." Someone out of the crowd ow men said. "First a woman speaks for him, does business for his clan at the Xchange and now he hides behind the duties of a nannies. He is not a Viking!" One of the Elders said. "What Viking would deny his first born to see battle and witness the heroic deeds of his father?" Isegrim grunted with anger. "Let us go then, it is you who spends much on talk. Let us sail right now." --””-- Te biggest armada of Clan boats since the big feud left Halstaad Fjord the same day, over sixty boats filled with Neo Vikings,armed to the teeth. Yet no one was really in charge and n one really knew where to actually find the lair of the Black Clans. After the fifth day, much of the resolve had left even the most eager among them. On the fifth day someone suggested to sail to the Uhum grounds and fish and so the big armada that went out to find the Black Clans ended up fishing. The feud between the Olafson clan and the Elhir however intensified even further. Neither clan chief brave enough to simply challenge the other and thus end the feud one way or the other, they both resorted to clandestine methods. The rumors about this cowardice behavior was whispered at every tavern table on the planet. They had of course also reached the ear of Egill Skallagrímsson Category:File Depository Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson